Various organizers are known to incorporate trays and lids for conveniently storing, displaying, and transporting items such as cards, name tags, and other printed, planar materials, and especially such items made from thin, flexible, thermoformed plastics. As seen in United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0150797, one such organizer is referred to as a holder, having a platform with multiple receptacles for supporting such items in an upright position. A hinged cover is also provided. The cover may detach from the platform for separate storage.
The receptacles are slotted and preferably formed across the entire length and width of the platform, so as to allow for the display of the items. Each slot may have one or more protrusions for better supporting the items in an upright position for display purposes.